Book Four: New World
by Gim Coffman
Summary: It has been a year since the end of the war. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki live together in peace at the Southern Water Tribe. However, the echoes of the century war bring grim tidings of another conflict. The Avatar will be tested again.
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Author's note: This is not my first story, but it _is _the first story I've submitted on this website. It's just an experimental story telling I used to feed my Avatar-crazed hunger. I plan on making this story a long one just so you all know. I enjoy constructive critisism but no flames :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I don't have a funny remark about how things would be if I did. Maybe I should think of one...**

**Chapter 1: Home**

Sokka picked up his new sword and placed it neatly on the shelf. He took his young airbending friend by the shoulder and stood beside him, looking upon the great capital of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Just think… this is where it all began—just over a year ago. So much has changed."

Aang smiled. "Will you be alright Sokka? You seem—different. Sad?"

"No—happy, thanks to you." He looked at Aang and turned around with something in his hand. "I want to talk to you about something… it's important."

Aang adjusted his own heavy blue coat. "You can talk to me about anything Sokka." He was a bit put off by the way Sokka was acting so seriously all of a sudden. He was usually as goofy as ever he was before the war ended.

"Now, I think of you as my brother… I've accepted you as a part of our family… I've acknowledged you as my sister's—um—right… anyways, the point is that I care about your opinion, and I trust you, Aang. So tell me if I'm making the right decision by giving Suki this necklace so early in our relationship."

Aang nodded immediately. "The monks used to tell me that love is sometimes best displayed on a slight impulse. If you really truly care for Suki, then you shouldn't be afraid of anything."

Sokka tucked the necklace into his coat pocket and nodded confidently. "Alright then, I'm going to do it—tonight at your birthday feast—I mean, if you don't mind. I needed a special occasion and the Avatar's birthday seemed special enough."

Aang laughed gently. "It would be an honor to _me_, if you would propose at _my _birthday party." With that, Aang started walking out of the room.

Sokka, who seemed moderately pleased, sat on his bed. "Where are you heading?"

Aang pulled up his hood to prepare for the cold air outside. "I'm going to go find Katara. She said she would meet me when she was finished helping Gran-Gran with some things."

Sokka sighed contently. "Go get her lover-boy."

Aang smirked at the fact that Sokka was the one proposing to a girl that very night.

Aang entered the frigid winter air and pulled his hood close to his cheeks. He walked down the shallow steps that led away from the Tribal Igloo (The center of the southern government and his, Katara's, Sokka's, Suki's, and Chief Hakoda's home) and made his way through the streets of wooden and ice buildings that had been beautifully carved by arrivals from the Northern Water Tribe.

When he arrived at the outer areas of the frozen city, he was surrounded by huge tents and igloos that people called home. In the distance was a large port lined with Water Tribe ships and merchant ships from the Earth and Fire Nations.

It made him feel good inside to know that trade wouldn't have been possible if not for his workings in the councils of the other nations. As he reminisced on dreaded politics, an all too familiar voice sounded behind him.

"Aang…"

He turned to see Katara—his favorite person _to see_. She was wearing her blue parka and her hair was braided as it used to be. Her voice was followed by an even more familiar embrace.

They hugged each other warmly and Katara started laughing gently.

Aang looked at her curiously and laughed back. "What is it?"

She took his hood in her hands and pulled it down. "The sky is clear, and it's pretty warm for this time of year. Yet, you still wear your heavy coat and hood."

Aang smiled playfully. "I don't know how you guys do it! I'm just freezing!"

"You'll get used to it." She leaned in slowly and kissed him on the lips. "Happy birthday, anyways, Aang. Fourteen is the age I was when I met you."

Aang began to walk with her hand in his. "I know, and _now_ you're a much wiser fifteen."

Katara laughed at this comment. "So, what did you do while I was helping Gran-Gran?"

"I talked to Sokka—about stuff—and things…"

"About what stuff and things?"

"It's a surprise."

She shot him a mischievous smile. "Alright, then—you know you shouldn't keep secrets from your girlfriend."

Aang's heart skipped a beat. He and Katara had been going out for a few months now—ever since they had left Ba-Sing-Se—but Katara wasn't the type of girl that often referred to herself as a 'girlfriend'. This made the young avatar immensely proud. He had a beautiful girl that was even taller than he was for the time being. He imagined that the suitors from the North Pole, who were Katara's age, must have been extremely jealous of his fortune.

Aang was blushing furiously and Katara saw it. She smiled admiringly at him.

Aang straitened himself up to seem as tall as Katara. "I never keep secrets from you—this is a _surprise_." He grinned as if he had out smarted her.

She closed her eyes in a stiff fashion. "Well… _I_ have a surprise for you—a present."

Aang laughed excitedly. "What could you have possibly gotten me that I don't have already?"

Katara eyed him carefully, now. "You _know_ there's a ton of things you might want but _don't _have. Besides my gift to you is special…"

Aang pulled her close. "I can't wait to find out what it is."

She began to pull him back towards the city's center. "Then I'll show it to you now!"

She pulled him up the stairs and through the huge arch of ice that led into their home. This brought them to a large, domed, entrance foyer with centre ornaments of imported plants. At the head of the foyer, was a large, wooden, double door that led to the feasting hall and council chamber. At the sides of the foyer were several small doors. These led to the family lounges, Katara's, Sokka's, Suki's, Aang's, Hakoda's rooms, and the kitchen. It was where Aang had just come from.

Katara took Aang into the family lounge where Sokka sat reading a scroll. He looked up casually at the two and then went back to his reading. Katara sat Aang on a couch opposite of Sokka. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

Aang smiled brightly at her as she walked out of the room. Soon, she returned with what looked like a medium sized frame with a cloth over it. She sat beside Aang and handed it to him. "Here you go." she seemed to be shaking with excitement.

Aang took the frame and pulled the cloth off to reveal a beautiful portrait of him and Katara in Ba-Sing-Se. He was in his Avatar robes and she was in her gorgeous emerald Earth Kingdom gown with a pink flower in her hair. The sun was setting with the most glorious shades of orange, yellow and purple behind them. Their hands were clasped and they looked forward together.

Aang gasped in awe. "This is the painting we had done of us in Ba-Sing-Se!" He looked at the bottom of the painting to see a signature: Gin-Se. "The painter charges a fortune for his work! How'd you get it Katara?"

She blushed lightly. "I secretly bought it with the last of my Water Tribe money before we left Ba-Sing-Se. I wanted to have something to remember those times."

Aang hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much! It's the most beautiful painting I've ever seen."

When they kissed again, Sokka jumped up and interrupted. "So when you realized that _my _drawing wasn't good enough, you went and bought one!"

Katara sighed, knowing Sokka wasn't really hurt. "Oh, just go back to your reading!" She leaned in towards Aang again.

Sokka grunted. "Eww! Just stop! I don't kiss Suki in front of you guys!"

Aang turned, annoyed at Sokka's interruption. "Yes you do! All the time!"

Sokka gathered his scroll and began to walk out. "Well, Suki isn't a little bald kid with an arrow on her head! I guess I'll just leave then!" This was met with no response.

Katara pulled away from Aang. "I'm glad you like your present."

"I really do. I'll hang it up in my room." He smiled and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2: Toph's Letter

**Author's unnecessary note: Hi everybody! I don't really have anything to say since I'm submitting my first several chapters at the same time. Oh well. I wrote all of this months ago and now that I look back at it, I find that I disagree with half of it. Still... it's just a fic. For the record, I don't actually think Toph would have been bossed around by her parents anymore. And don't be put off by the enormous series of Kataang fluff I have going on; it will all get more action filled later on. **

**Disclaimer: _Avatar the Last Airbender... _I don't own it.**

**Chapter Two: Toph's Letter**

Toph Beifong marched, furiously, through the courtyard of her parent's estate. She slid the front door open and stepped in. Looking straight forward with her blank, sightless eyes, she addressed the two people sitting before her.

"Mom, Dad… I think it's time you swallowed your pride! You have to let me write to my friends! It's Aang's birthday today!"

Her father sipped his tea and looked at Toph with strict mannerisms. "Toph, you and your wild group of friends will never see each other again while you're in my house. The Avatar kidnapped you!"

"I ran away with them! I taught the Avatar—the boy that saved us all— Earthbending! You're both just narrow-sighted JERKS! I won't be here much longer if you _have _to know!"

Toph stormed out of the house with her arms crossed. _I'm probably the only one in 'team avatar' who's not enjoying themselves!_

A short vibration—Toph sensed the presence of a guard. It was Fen-Su, a young man hired by the Beifongs to keep an eye on Toph. He was kind and understanding, so Toph didn't mind his presence.

"Toph, I would be happy to write that letter for you."

Toph turned in surprise at his statement and hugged him, even though he was in the vicinity of two and a half feet taller than she, being thirteen, and he being twenty-one.

They walked to a small shed where Fen-Su kept his quarters. A small candle lit a writing desk. Fen-Su pulled out a bit of parchment and a quill. "Okay, I'm ready."

"This one is for Aang—wait, _Twinkle toes._

_Dear Twinkle Toes,_

_ I'm writing from a sunny paradise in the Southern Earth Kingdom. Well, you know I can't actually write, but you understand of course. No matter how nice it is to see home, I was sick of it within two minutes of arrival. I miss you, Katara, Sokka, and Suki so much! My parents are insane and this place isn't feeling like home at all. I can't leave the grounds, I can't get away to fight without getting caught and I can't act like me. I'm sure you are all having a better time together than I am alone. That's why I've decided to break out of this prison at all costs and reach you in the South Pole—no matter how cold and miserable and earth lacking it is._

_ Happy birthday by the way! This letter probably won't reach you until days after the celebration, but better late than never._

_Toph Beifong, Master Earthbender_

_I'm the greatest Earthbender in the world actually._

_I Rock_

Fen-Su looked at the final product. "That's a strange ending, don't you think?"

"Nah, they know I rock."

* * *

Suki, even though her absence was hard to handle, was still the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. Her duties were to train the girls in the way of Avatar Kyoshi, but Ty-Lee was doing fine in that field. It was because of this trust in the acrobat, Ty-Lee, that Suki could enjoy her time here with Sokka, Aang, and Katara.

Still, she never expected to be doing something as silly as penguin sledding in the barren ice hills of the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka took her hand and pulled her towards the herd of otter-penguins. When he attracted one with a fish, he gestured for Suki to climb onto its back.

"_Milady._ Your penguin awaits."

Suki was hesitant. "Won't I hurt it?"

"_No,_ they've got strong backs—trust me."

"Okay…" Suki climbed onto the penguin's soft back and screamed as Sokka climbed on with her and sent the penguin flying down a hill. They landed in a pile of snow laughing hysterically until Sokka noticed Aang and Katara approaching from the other side of the hill.

"Oh great! Here come the two _kissy faces."_

Suki punched him in the arm mildly. "Be nice Sokka! It's Aang's birthday!"

Katara and Aang helped Sokka and Suki out of the snow. Katara laughed at the sight of the penguin beside them. "Aren't you both a little old for penguin sledding? You're going to hurt the poor thing's back."

Sokka shook some snow out of his hair and wrapped an arm around Suki. "Yeah, yeah… what are you guys doing out here? Shouldn't you be making out or something?" He asked sarcastically. Suki shot him a deadly glare that said _stop teasing!_

Aang pulled his hood up to hide his red ears. "We don't _make out._"

Katara shot him a questioning glance and then turned to Sokka. "Um… he's right, we don't. Besides we came out here to practice some waterbending."

Sokka began huffing in an annoying fashion. "Why? Aang's already mastered all four elements!"

Aang rolled his eyes. "Only to the point where I could defeat Ozai… I still need to master firebending and refine my earth and water skills."

Katara pushed Sokka aside and moved on towards the coastline. "That's why I'm here."

Sokka and Suki turned around to face the two waterbenders as a globe of water passed between them. "Well hurry up; the feast is in two hours and you _both _need to clean up some." With that, they left the two alone.

Aang moved his right arm in a swift flowing motion and large spike of ice shot up. He continued moving in fast waves and the spike dissolved into water.

Katara nodded. "Good concentration and execution, but your form is a little sloppy since last time."

Aang sighed. "I feel like refining the elements is harder than just learning them."

Katara smiled encouragingly. "I know you'll get it perfect. It'll just be a few more tries…"

After a half an hour of training, Aang and Katara sat beside the water and relaxed.

Aang took a sip of water out of Katara's canteen. He sighed happily. "Water has always been the easiest of the elements for me to learn. I guess I owe more than half of that to you."

Katara also took a sip from the canteen. "Well, you are an airbender."

Aang looked at her curiously. "So?"

"Water and Air are the elements of serenity and peace. They go hand in hand—there's water in the air, and there's air in water. They have so much in common… sort of like you and me. Our bending is driven by the same cause. I'm the last southern waterbender, and you're the last airbender. We both compensate for what we're both missing."

Aang nodded. "You're right, Katara. I don't know how the same could be said for fire and earth."

"It can't be said for the other elements."

Aang stood and stretched. "Well, I guess the only question, now, is which one is better."

Katara looked up at him confusedly. "Which _what _is better?"

"Oh, you know—Air or Water… which one is better. There's only one way to find out."

Katara got up as well. "Oh, no. I'm not going to fight you Aang!"

"You're just afraid of me!" He laughed playfully.

She pointed her finger at him. "I'm _afraid _that I'd whip your butt so hard, I'd be insulting your people." She laughed, yet also kept a tone of seriousness.

"We'll see…"

They faced each other from about ten yards away. Katara eyed Aang carefully. "You can only use airbending Aang! Don't cheat!"

Aang grinned at her with swagger. "You know me Katara; I don't cheat—unless I'm losing. And we both know that couldn't happen!"

Katara lifted a stream of water. "Are you gonna talk all day, or are we gonna do this?"

She sent a lightning fast whip his way. Aang dodged it and had to dodge repeatedly as Katara sent water projectiles flying his way. Aang ducked and rolled using his specialization in evasion. At two different points, he blasted a large gust of wind her way. Katara flipped out of the way on both the occasions and kept up her water bombardment. Katara knew she couldn't give Aang an opening. Eventually, she had had enough. She lifted her hands in the air and watched as the ice beneath Aang crumbled and Aang fell.

She ran to the edge of the hole, she had made to find Aang rubbing his head at the bottom. "Spirits… my head."

Katara gasped. "Oh no, did I hurt you, Aang?"

Aang laughed and flipped out of the pit, landing directly behind Katara. "And, BOOM! You're blown away!"

Katara turned around and smacked Aang on the side of the forehead. "That's not fair! I thought you were hurt!"

Aang laughed even harder. "I can't help how much you _love_ me!"

She giggled and pushed Aang to the side. "You're just lucky I didn't use some blood bending on you."

Aang shuttered. "You wouldn't do that—would you?"

Katara started towards the town again. "Maybe… if you cheat again." She smiled to show that she was joking, and held out her arm, beckoning Aang to take his place next to her as they walked back to their home. The celebration of Avatar Aang's fourteenth birthday was in an hour after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Grim Tidings

**Author's note****: Haha, Toph isn't the only one that's miserable right about now. Just read it :) **

**Special Long Chapter! **

**Disclaimer****: I will never own Avatar the Last Airbender!**

**Chapter Three: Grim Tidings**

Perhaps the worst place to be in this time of peace was the Fire Lord's palace. For Zuko it was, anyways. The seventeen year old Fire Lord had been so swamped by nobles and messengers loading their problems onto his shoulders, that he hadn't stepped foot outside in three days, much less slept.

With the end of any Great War comes restoration, and it was up to the Fire Nation to do all of that restoring. Even though it was grueling work, Zuko felt he was slowly restoring the honor of his country, like he had done for himself only months before.

Zuko sped down a long corridor within his palace, followed closely by a pleading man that had to run just to keep up with the Fire Lord.

"But, Milord, the raids are getting worse! Something needs to be done in the colonies!"

Zuko stopped suddenly and turned. "I _KNOW_ THAT! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! I GET FIFTY COMPLAINTS AND WARNINGS ABOUT THE RESISTANCE _EVERY DAY!_" Fire burst from his fists. "I am doing my best. Tell your master that it will take time. The colonies are my biggest problem. A hundred years of settling and growing culture is hard to simply take back."

The pleading man was dismissed and Zuko entered a large hall lined with pillars. The throne room.

From a dark corner approached Mai, his Fire Lady. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek, directly below the scar. "Zuko… I've barely seen you in the last three days."

Zuko turned and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "It's the resistance, Mai—they're getting worse. I risk open war every day they survive. I'm not sure what to do… where to turn."

Mai sighed. "Aang."

Zuko shook his head. "I need to do this on my own while it's still controllable. Aang has already done more than enough. If I called on him, I'd probably be dragging Katara into all of this too. They've all seen enough war."

Mai sighed again. "I meant, today is Aang's birthday."

Zuko broke away from her suddenly. "Oh! I meant to write him!"

"Then do it! Aang's your best friend and you want him to know everything's alright back here."

Footsteps echoed down the hall, approaching them. It was the royal courier. "FIRE LORD ZUKO! IT IS URGENT!" He handed a scroll to Zuko and struggled to catch his breath.

Zuko's eyes widened as he poured over the scroll. He looked up at the courier.

The courier simply shook his head in disbelief. "The resistance just appeared with an army of ten thousand men! The reports say that over _five_ colonies have been occupied!"

Zuko inhaled after realizing that he wasn't breathing. "They're ready for an open war—and they want one."

Zuko regained himself and realized that there was only one thing he could do. "Send word to the Southern Water Tribe immediately! I want the message to arrive in person tonight! Relay it through the navy!"

The courier bowed and sprinted out of the hall. Zuko turned to Mai. "Aang's about to find out that things _aren't_ alright back here."

* * *

Aang had to traditionally wear his Avatar robes, indicating his nationality as an Air Nomad. They were thin and light—perfect for airbending, but not perfect for the freezing air of the South Pole. He wore three layers of fur linens under his robes, making him look a lot bigger than usual. Overall, however, it made him look tall and in place—very suiting for an Avatar.

Sokka stood next to him wearing his dark blue, fine, and extravagant Water Tribe suit. They stood outside the bedrooms of Katara and Suki, waiting for their dates to premier their own outfits of extravagance. Aang began to pace back and forth through the hallway. Sokka watched him for a few moments.

"Settle down, Aang. What's the big deal anyways?"

Aang looked at Sokka briefly and continued his pacing. "This birthday party is going to be really… um—_big._"

Sokka crossed his arms. "So?"

"I only expected something simple, you know? Friends and family—but the _whole tribe?_"

Sokka casually walked over to Aang and put his arm over his back as if he was passing on advice to a younger sibling. "Aang, the whole tribe is really proud to have you here. We wanted you to have a great birthday—you deserve it. Katara and I personally planned most of the party. So, just for tonight, forget your natural modesty; eat, dance, brag, make an important speech regarding your time a hundred years after you got frozen in an iceberg, all leading to my _proposal." _He ended with a whisper.

Aang's eyes widened. "SPEECH? I hate talking in front of crowds!"

Sokka lifted his hand in a negotiating manner. "_Aang,_ no matter what you say, they'll be eating out of the palm of your hand—you're the Avatar!"

"That doesn't mean I'm born naturally with good public speaking skills!"

Sokka patted Aang on the back encouragingly. "It doesn't matter. To the spirits, and the elements, and all that other important stuff, you're the most powerful mortal warrior in existence; but to the people of the world, you're an icon! So go get 'em!"

Just as he said this, Suki came out of her room wearing an elegant, green dress. Sokka stretched his arms out. "There she is! You look great Suki!" He kissed her on the cheek theatrically.

As Sokka and Suki were fawning over each other, Katara emerged from her room as well. Aang gasped as he realized that she seemed more beautiful to him then ever. Her hair was down and two pieces of it fell over her shoulders. The back of her hair had a small Water Tribe brooch that seemed to shine bright sapphire. Her dress was long and blue with lines of decorative white fur. The dress of a traditional Southern Water Tribe princess.

Aang approached her slowly. The two teenagers were beaming at each other brightly. He took both her hands in his looked up, into her eyes. "You look _beautiful_ Katara." He kissed her on the cheek (as he learned was customary when retrieving a girl for courtship in the Southern Water Tribe).

She blushed. "Thanks… you look nice too."

He nodded to show his thanks. Katara then wrapped her arm around Aang's. She looked over to her brother, who seemed to be giving Suki Eskimo kisses. "C'mon Sokka, we don't want to be late."

Sokka nodded and he and Suki wrapped their arms as Aang and Katara had. With that, the four friends went on their way into the foyer and through the great wooden doors to the feast hall.

As they had noticed in the foyer, there were already groups of people flowing into the building for the long anticipated party.

In the feast hall was a sight; crowds of people watching a large wind, strings, and tribal drum band. There was a juggler and a display of waterbenders as well. At the head of the room was a throne constructed out of ice, along with two other smaller thrones. Aang new for a fact that these were the ceremonial thrones for the Water Chief and his son and daughter. The thrones overlooked a large table set through the center of the room for the most important guests. Other, smaller, tables were set around the big one for everybody else.

Aang and Katara approached the table, as Sokka and Suki went to watch the juggler. There was a large, well carved, chair in the center of the table.

"That one's for you." Katara pointed out to him.

Aang smiled and took in the sights of his birthday celebration. "I suppose you have to go sit with your dad up on the throne."

Katara laughed a bit at this statement. "Not tonight, I'm being escorted by you, remember?" She pulled out the chair to the right of Aang's. "I'll be sitting right here."

Once it seemed the room couldn't get any louder, Chief Hakoda entered and approached his throne. He saw Katara and Aang sitting at their seats with a great number of others who had decided to sit.

"May I have all of your attention, please?" The room steadily quieted down. The juggler stopped and the band halted their tunes. "I would like to welcome you all to Avatar Aang's fourteenth birthday celebration." There was a scattered applause. "Now to present to you the guests of honor; the _teenagers_ who brought about the end of Sozin's war _alone."_

Katara set down her drink quickly and looked up to Aang. "_Ugh… he always has to do this!" _

Aang laughed excitedly. "He's just proud, Katara."

Hakoda addressed the place where Sokka and Suki sat. "Suki of Kyoshi, and my son, your prince, Sokka! They were responsible for the destruction of the enemy air fleet!" The room erupted with clapping and cheers of excitement.

"My daughter, your princess, Katara! She was responsible for the defeat of the fire lord, Azula!" The room exploded with even louder cheering and 'whoos'. "And our most honored guest of the evening, AVATAR AANG!" Many people stood and bowed in honor as an ear splitting screaming of applause sounded for Aang.

"He rose above his own needs as a child and defeated the once all-powerful Phoenix King, Ozai. He restored balance to our world and he is the reason we are able to live in peace, now!"

There was still applause going on after Hakoda finished. Sokka nodded to Aang in praise and Katara held his hand to show her own pride in him.

Over the loud cheers for the Avatar, Hakoda spoke. "Now, enjoy yourselves tonight; feel free to dance. The food will be out in a little while."

With this final statement, the music continued and the party officially began.

When the music began at full pace, Katara took Aang's hand again. "Let's dance!" Aang didn't have to answer as he quickly followed her out towards the floor.

Suki eyed Sokka playfully. "We should dance too, Sokka!"

Sokka laughed. "Don't get me wrong Suki, I can dance, but if we take a step onto the floor when those two are dancing, it's our own funeral."

Katara and Aang bowed to each other respectively and stared into each other's eyes with a burning and intense passion. They joined hands in the air and suddenly parted, performing beautiful bending techniques in syncopation with the music.

Aang lifted his foot over Katara's head as she performed a wide spin backwards gracefully. The two joined hands again and spun in every direction with bending precision.

They continued in amazing patterns like this for another three minutes when the song finally ended. The crowd cheered wildly as the two finished, beaming at each other.

Suki was among those cheering as Sokka sighed. "See! I told you! There's no way we could top that—well I couldn't."

When dinner was brought to the tables, Katara and Aang took their seats again, along with all of the other guests. Hakoda came down from his throne and sat across from them.

"You two dance very well. I'm glad to see that the Avatar and my daughter are enjoying each other's company so."

Both Katara and Hakoda looked to Aang as if expecting him to say something. Aang was slurping his soup when he noticed this. He swallowed quickly and straitened his posture. "Um—yes—I am enjoying the company of your daughter a great deal, Hakoda, sir." There was an awkward silence after Aang's unnecessary addressing of Hakoda as "sir".

Hakoda eventually laughed, deep and heartily. "Oh, Aang, you don't have to talk to me like that! You're as good as family! You and Katara's courtship is a great honor to my house—you see, the family that an Avatar marries into is held in extremely high standard."

Katara laughed at this statement. "But were _not_ married." She placed her hand on Aang's knee under the table. "_Not yet, anyways_." She whispered more for just Aang to hear.

Aang smiled confidently and went back to his soup.

"_Oh, Aang_!"

Aang looked up to see Sokka and Suki standing beside his seat. "Hey guys…"

Suki laughed anxiously. "We have presents for you!" She revealed from behind her back, a rather large and ornate box. Aang unlatched it and lifted the top.

His eyes grew with excitement. "Fans, from Kyoshi!"

"Not just any fans—those were Avatar Kyoshi's combat fans. I figured they technically belong to you. I restored them so that they wouldn't fall apart when you use them…"

Aang stood and gave her a thankful hug. Sokka began to bounce with feeling. "My turn! My turn! Here you go Aang." He handed him a three-foot long metallic sword with a well-crafted hilt. "It's an air sword!"

Aang's face lit up in amazement. "I can use it like my staff—except it's sharp and more aerodynamic!"

Sokka nodded knowingly. "I forged it myself."

Aang hugged him as well. "These are great, guys. Thanks so much."

After Sokka and Suki wished him a happy birthday again, they returned to their seats. Hakoda cleared his throat and looked to Aang. "Well, I guess I should give you a gift now too." From under the table, Hakoda took a small white neckband, one that seemed to be the same as the neckband Sokka wore. "This is what symbolizes full acceptance into a family—a father passes a Water Tribe neckband down to his son. I gave one to Sokka when he was very young and now I'm giving you another that I made for _you_ as my son."

Aang's face expressed all gratefulness and disbelief. "This is such a—such an _honor, _Hakoda. I truly am grateful to be an official part of this family—this tribe." Aang took the band and put it around his neck. It was mostly covered by his Avatar robes, but was still visible from the front.

Hakoda smiled at the joy he had brought to Aang and Katara. Currently Aang was posing for her and she was adjusting his new neckband. Once she was finished, she looked at Aang closely. "There… Aang of the Southern Water Tribe…" She stared at him shortly and Aang's face turned to a questioning glance. "_Is something wrong_?"

"_No, everything's fine."_ She smiled reassuringly. Katara stood up and started for a side door. She looked back at Aang to make him follow.

He looked around to see that Hakoda had started a conversation with another tribesman. Aang took this opportunity to sneak into the dark hallway with the beckoning Katara.

As Aang walked through the door, Katara pounced on him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She proceeded to kiss him deeply. Aang got the message and kissed back. This was the most passionate, the wildest, and most rough they had ever gotten. Back and forth, they fought, wrestling their tongues with unyielding pressure.

Aang pushed hard against her and backed her into the wall. He felt her every curve and feature; every movement and breath that escaped Katara's lungs.

After five minutes of this, Katara pulled her head away for air. Aang dug his face in-between her head and shoulder and began to kiss the soft skin on her neck.

Katara sighed in pleasure. "_I am completely in love with you Avatar Aang_."

Aang was preoccupied and only answered in mumbles.

Katara shrugged him off and cupped her hands on his cheek.

Aang stared knowingly at her, but had never felt more anxious in his life. "Do you want to… um—I don't know, go back to a room…"

Katara's lip curved into a smile. She nodded. She and Aang began to walk down the hallway, hand in hand.

"Wait, wait, _no_!" Katara turned back.

Aang's heart collapsed. "What's wrong Katara?"

She placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "We're still too young Aang. I don't _want_ us to do this _now. _I mean, we have a long time before we can even get married—yet, the first time we decide to treat each other sensually, we want to go and ruin one of the greatest surprises in our relationship. I just don't want that to happen."

Aang sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I just got a little out of control. I'm only fourteen so the monks would have killed me if they found out. I don't know what I was thinking."

Katara shook her head. "It was my fault too. I led you on…" She looked up suddenly with an embarrassed grin. "It was… pretty exciting though—the thought, I mean. Maybe we'll be ready in a year or two when we're both of age."

They were both blushing, and how they had gotten into this awkward situation was beyond either of them. Katara started rubbing the back of her head and Aang began digging his foot into the ground in silence when Sokka came trudging in behind them.

"Katara, Aang? What are you doing out here all al—oh, never mind. Aang did you forget that you have to make a _speech?_"

Aang jumped suddenly. "Oh right—the speech." Sokka pointed at the door and Aang exited. Meanwhile, Sokka approached Katara who was crossing her arms and still visibly blushing.

He simply gave her an _'I'm watching you' _look and walked back into the party.

Katara remained alone for a moment and sighed. She then decided that she wanted to see Aang's birthday speech, so turned and followed the steps of her brother and Aang.

The party guests (now tipsy on wine and dancing) surrounded the throne that Aang stood on as he prepared to speak. They had shouted '_speech!'_ and were intent on listening.

Aang began to sweat nervously under the eyes of all these people. "Um—hello… I just want to say… I am completely flattered that you would all have a party _this_ grand for me. It is an honor to be a part of this tribe and to be among its most gracious and hospitable inhabitants. I want to thank Chief Hakoda, who's been like a father to me; Katara, who I love very much and who's always given me support; and I want to thank Sokka, who has a very important announcement to make…"

Sokka boldly approached the throne as Aang got down. However, just as Sokka was going to address Suki, the doors flew open. A messenger from the navy ran in with parchment in his hand. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be in despair.

_"THE RESISTANCE… HAS STARTED… AN OPEN WAR IN… THE EARTH KINGDOM… THE FIRE NATION GOES TO WAR… AND… FIRE LORD ZUKO PLEADS SUPPORT FROM AVATAR AANG AND THE WATER TRIBE!" _


	4. Chapter 4: The Council

**Author's note: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I am trying to space the story out in the right places, but this one just seems rushed to me. If you think that too, sorry. But, hey, the chapters will get longer, probably a lot longer.**

**Disclaimer**: **Avatar the Last Airbender is a show that's not mine. I do, however, own- other stuff. Yeah.**

**Chapter 4: The Council**

After the startling news from Fire Lord Zuko, Hakoda and Aang took no time in calling the party to an immediate halt, and gathering the council to make a very important decision.

Three main groups divided the council: The Tribesmen, the Clansmen, and the Warriors. Each had a significant role and each was proud—_very_ proud.

Aang sat beside Hakoda with the council before them. The feasting hall seemed to be in ruins from the recently evacuated party.

Katara looked back as she left with Sokka and Suki. She saw Aang staring down with a very sad expression on his face. "Sokka… I think I'm going to stay back here—with the council."

Sokka shrugged, also feeling very sad at his delayed wedding proposal. At least Suki hadn't yet asked what Sokka was going to announce—it would have ruined the surprise question completely. "Whatever, Katara. Just don't get in their way. We're not even old enough to be a part of the council yet."

Katara rolled her eyes at that statement—as if _she_ would get in their way. She slowly made her way to the seat beside Aang. He didn't look up until she placed a comforting hand on his back and gave him a warm and loving smile.

Up until now, the three groups of men were bickering relentlessly. "Quiet!" Hakoda ordered, and they slowly descended to silence. "Now, we have a vital decision to make—_will_ the Southern Water Tribe go to war?"

The council broke out into arguments again. As they did this, Katara felt Aang's breathing intensify, and she noticed that he began to shutter mildly.

A man stood from the Tribesmen and spoke above the others. "We _MUST NOT_ fight a war that is not _ours!_ The Fire Nation brought this upon themselves and they must fix it _ON THEIR OWN!"_

Hakoda shook his head slightly. "Look at it this way, the Fire Nation that _we _all fought were the soldiers that were in the Earth Kingdom. They are _now _the resistance, and by helping Fire Lord Zuko, we are helping a regime that was on our side when the war came to an end."

Bato, the spokesman from the Warriors stood. "The war is _not_ over! This is the war that we've been fighting all along! Why don't we send our fleet over and _finish_ it!"

Scattered '_boos'_ and _'no's' _came from the Clansmen. "Our economy is still too fragile! To send a fleet to the Earth Kingdom would be a reprise of the four years before the century war's end!"

Hakoda stood. "A campaign to the Fire nation colonies would bring us wealth and diplomacy—_trade_! If we want the world to be rebuilt, then we have to help in every way that we can!"

After another half hour of debates, it was time to vote. Hakoda looked to the Tribesmen. "Your decision?"

"No."

"Clansmen?"

"No"

"Warriors?"

Bato stood and looked hard at the others. "We say yes! You bunch of _cowards!_"

Hakoda nodded thankfully at his dear friend. "I do not have the power to cast a vote in this council, however, Avatar Aang does."

Aang looked up, and then he looked to Katara who nodded encouragingly. Aang stood and studied the faces of the men before him. He closed his eyes sorrowfully. "It's not my place to decide whether your people go to war, since I'll be going either way."

Hakoda's face fell, but he nodded in understanding. "It is settled then, we remain neutral, and the Avatar will depart for the colonies tomorrow morning.

Aang and Katara silently departed the feasting hall and made their way back to their rooms. Aang was unusually quiet and Katara had an idea what was bothering him. She took his hand and guided him into her room, where she sat him on the bed and proceeded to sit beside him.

"Aang, I know how you feel right now… I guess we all just assumed too much that everything would be fine after you defeated Ozai. But, what we need to realize, now, more than anything, is that defeating him was only the first step in saving the world. This war with the resistance isn't our fault…"

Aang nodded. "I know... I just wanted it to be over so badly… it's going to take a lot of work to do on my own now."

Katara laughed. "On your own? _I am _coming with you. You're not leaving my sight, Aang."

Aang smiled as if expecting this. "Will your dad let you come since the tribe is neutral?"

"It doesn't matter." She sighed, falling into his arms. "I'm coming and it doesn't matter what anyone says. Besides… _you_ want me to come, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then it's settled!" She sat up excitedly. "We're going off on another _adventure_." She hugged him tightly and kissed him. "I hope all this hasn't ruined your birthday…"

Aang yawned. "No, it was a great birthday! I got more things than I've ever owned in my life!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Now it's time for bed."

Aang stood. "Goodnight Katara. I—um—lov—right, goodnight!"

Katara smiled admiringly. "Goodnight Aang. I love you."

Aang blushed furiously. "I—I love you too." He stepped out of the room and realized that this was the second time Katara had said that she loved him tonight. He remembered: _"I am completely in love with you Avatar Aang…" _

His heart felt considerably lighter, but the shadow of war still loomed over his thoughts. In comparison, his mirthful romance seemed insignificant, yet strangely just as important.

The next morning came early for Aang. He awoke while it was still dark and began to pack his supplies relentlessly. He gathered them in a bag and set them near the door along with his staff, his wind sword, and his fans.

After making his bed, he picked up all of these things and headed towards the door. He glanced, for a moment, at the portrait of him and Katara at Ba Sing Se. A smile graced his lips before he stepped through the door.

To his surprise, Sokka was standing, fully awake, in the hallway. "Hey, Aang. I take it you're leaving."

"Yeah; I guess that things aren't in as good a shape as I had hoped…"

Sokka nodded. "And Katara's going with you?"

"Yes."

"I would go but... my tribe needs me. I want to stay with Suki, and…"

Aang lifted the hand that wasn't carrying his bag. "Sokka, you don't need to explain yourself."

Sokka nodded once more, a bit reluctantly. He jumped forward and held Aang in a tight embrace. "Good luck, buddy. Come home safe with my sister."

Aang trudged through the snow to the stables where Appa was just waking up and eating his dosage of hay. He patted his head. "Hey bud. I haven't come to see you in a while."

Aang fit the large leather saddle onto his bison's back and tied the reins. By the time he had loaded his bag on, the sun was rising, and he saw Katara making her way towards him with her own supplies.

Appa was led out of the barn, and Aang and Katara climbed onto his head. Aang inhaled deeply and sighed. "Are you ready Katara?"

She pulled herself close to him to say 'yes'. Aang smiled at her and shouted his simple command to Appa. "Yip, yip!" The bison soared off into the clear southern sky.


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Earth Kingdom

**Author's Note:**** It's been a short while since I've updated, but no matter how long it takes I am definitely going to finish this story. I was doing some estimation over the last week as to how long this story will be on . On Microsoft Word, I have twenty chapters of about 10,000 words each planned, but on , I plan to divide each chapter by four smaller chapters like this one. Overall, it comes to roughly EIGHTY CHAPTERS (not that hard to figure out). Whew, that's a lengthy story! Not to mention sequels. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, nor will I ever. **

**Chapter Five: Into the Earth Kingdom **

In the three days that Aang and Katara had been flying together, Aang seemed to have taken on a much more positive attitude about their mission. To Katara, it was like the old days as she watched the optimistic young airbender catch the wind in his face and laugh.

He would occasionally leap from Appa's head and soar with his blue glider. His being a nomad, Katara figured that traveling was putting Aang into this good mood.

It was late in the afternoon when Katara was sewing a hole in her shirt, blatantly ignoring the dullness of being surrounded by nothing but clouds and water for hours at a time. Aang was meditating near the front of the saddle (Appa didn't need steering as they were simply heading straight north).

To Katara's relief, Aang emerged from his meditative state after another ten minutes. He looked to Katara and smiled.

"Hey."

She returned his smile. "Hey." She moved her attention back to the half-sewn hole.

Aang moved to her side and placed a hand on her knee. Katara grinned to herself, knowing that Aang's modesty would not allow him to place his hand any higher on her leg.

After a moment of silence, Aang sighed. "I know you're bored Katara, but trust me, we'll see the mainland any min—um—hour now."

She looked up. "I'm fine. It's just… I'm a little fed up with the scenery, I guess."

Aang laughed. "But it's water! How can _you_ get tired of seeing water?"

Katara gave Aang a pleading look. "You know what I mean."

Aang smiled at his own smart-alecky behavior and turned to face the direction Appa was moving in. It was small, at first, but Aang recognized the peak of a mountain, miles off on the horizon.

"Katara!"

She rushed to Aang's side. "What is it Aang?"

"It's land! Only about an hour away!"

Katara exhaled. "Finally."

* * *

Toph sat at a small desk in her room. She felt the warmth of the candlelight and the cool stone beneath her feet. She knew that if she ever really wanted to leave her parents again, she could have done it forcefully. However, something always stopped her from going through with it.

When Toph was alone, she desperately thought of ways to escape quietly, and then when she talked to her parents, a deep feeling of pity welled within her stomach. Even though she was miserable here, she could tell that the last time she ran away, she really did hurt them badly.

None of this mattered, Toph knew, and, like she had said in her letter, she was going to get out of Gaoling at all costs. She stood and straightened her green earthbending clothes, (a habit that she had picked up on account of Katara's constant nagging in their travels) and picked up a small bag filled with her few necessities.

It was as she turned to the door that she felt the footsteps of Fen-Su. He stood by the door casually. "Well Toph, your parents are at the spa for another two hours and I left your note to them in the lounge. They don't know who wrote it for you, so… I should be off the hook for now."

Toph smiled in his general direction. "I can't ever thank you."

"You don't have to. Just stay safe Toph. I don't want to feel responsible for anything that might happen."

"Relax Fen-Su; I'm just going to go spend some time with my friends."

Fen-Su crossed his arms. "And how do plan to get across the South Sea to the Water Tribe?"

"I'm going to get a ferry to Kyoshi Island. I have some friends there who can give me a ride the rest of the way."

Fen-Su nodded and stepped aside. "I know you can handle yourself, Toph. Good luck."

Toph hugged him affectionately (rather than punching him) and ran out the door. She proceeded down a hallway, through the lounge and dining room, then out the front door. The courtyard was empty of guards for now, so she headed for the front gate.

When she reached the closed metal bars of the gate, she felt several men approaching from behind. "TOPH! LADY TOPH! What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving this hell far behind, and none of you can stop me!"

The guard laughed. "Yes I can, young lady. I have the key to that gate!"

Toph rolled her eyes at them as she turned to the gate. She reached out and bent two bars like toothpicks. The hole she had made was just big enough for her and she went running down into Gaoling laughing hysterically. "See you guys later!"

The guard at the gate quickly struggled to unlock it and pursue, but the dent she had made complicated the process and Toph was long gone.

She ran through the lower streets of Gaoling and frantically tried to make it to the outer gate of the town.

As she ran down the main street toward her objective, a large burly arm stopped her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Blind Bandit… you owe me and some of my friends money little girl."

Toph didn't have the slightest look of fear on her face. "You and your friends should join the club." She twitched her toes and the man sunk two feet into the ground. Toph made a run for it and left the angry gambler far behind.

The open gate of Gaoling seemed to smile upon Toph as she finally crossed the town's limits.

She threw her arms into the air. "I'm finally free! Time to head to South."

* * *

Zuko paced in his throne room. He had just received the relayed message stating that the Water Tribe was to remain neutral and only Avatar Aang and Katara were traveling to help in the Earth Kingdom.

Mai watched him from a nearby pillar. "Zuko, everything will be fine. Aang and Katara will be a great help."

Zuko shook his head. "This isn't Katara's fight. Her people have remained peaceful while she follows Aang into war!"

"I'm sure she just wanted to stay with Aang—to protect him. She loves him, Zuko."

Zuko sighed. "War leaves no time for love. Aang should have left her behind."

Mai embraced Zuko. "I _love _you."

Zuko looked down at her with eyes of regret for what he had said. "And I love you too, Mai. But what I mean is that Aang is the Avatar and he needs to start making bolder priorities."

Mai kissed Zuko lightly on the lips and smiled. "Haven't you listened to your uncle? Love is always a major priority—even if you are the avatar." She began to nudge him towards the exit. "I think we both need some extra rest tonight."

* * *

Appa touched down on a soft coastal plain. The mountain that Aang had seen earlier was the beginning of a mountain range miles to the east. He jumped off Appa's head and looked around excitedly.

"Here we are, Katara; back in the Earth Kingdom!"

Katara climbed down from Appa's back. "This is a nice campsite. Do you want to stop here?"

Aang sat down on the damp grass. He felt around the area and took in all of its beauty. "Yes, let's set up camp."

Katara unloaded their sleeping bags as Aang gathered burnable material to light a fire with his bending.

As nightfall fast approached, they had a nice set up. The fire was burning beautifully, their sleeping bags were positioned beside each other, and Appa was enjoying a large amount of tall grass.

After dinner, which was stewed over the fire, Aang and Katara cuddled together from their respective sleeping bags. Aang wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest.

The light of the fire danced across their faces in brilliant oranges and yellows. Katara sighed contentedly. "So, what do you think?"

Aang began to stroke a lock of her hair. "I think this is nice… the stars are out, the fire is warm, I'm with you…"

Katara smiled, flattered by Aang's subtle comparison of her to the warmth of the fire, or the shining of the stars. "And what about the resistance… what are we going to do about that?"

"Well, I think that we should stop in to see Bumi since Omashu is only a day north of here. Then, from there, we continue north until we find an occupied colony. The resistance members may be willing to tell us where their army is if we assure them we only want to deliver a message."

Katara made a quick humming sound as if she was processing what Aang had said. The truth was that she already expected this to be his plan. "I think you're a bit more positive about this than I am."

Aang smiled down to her. "Is that so?"

"Yes. What if the resistance finds a reason to attack us—I mean, these are the same firebenders we've always fled from and fought with…"

"Why would they see the need to do that?"

"Because we don't really have a message for them; that's why."

"Yes we do. I'm going to negotiate with them—you know, give them a reason to give in."

Katara sat up to look Aang in the eyes. "Aang, remember that these are people who have _only_ known war for their _entire_ _lives_. I think that there may be more hatred built up inside of them than you assume."

Aang looked down for a moment and then returned to her gaze. "If they attack us, you know I won't kill any of them. There's always a peaceful way… we just have to find their leader—that's our plan B. If we can capture the leader of the resistance, the rest of them will fall apart."

Katara returned to her place on Aang's chest and sighed again. "It's not going to be as easy as it was to find Ozai. We knew who _he_ was. The leader of the resistance could be _anybody _in the _whole world._"

Aang agreed, but he couldn't help pointing out something. "It wasn't easy finding Ozai. I would've have had no idea where he was if not for the giant Lion Turtle that led me to him."

"True," Katara replied, "But at least we knew who he was…"

The following minutes were laid with silence. Katara felt the warmth of Aang's chest and the gentle movement of his hand along her forehead. This was topped by the coziness of her sleeping bag. For a moment, her eyes closed, and she fell into a light sleep.

Her eyes shot open at the sound of a deep grumbling. She jumped up and looked around. Aang was smiling at her. "It's just Appa snoring."

She couldn't help but giggle at herself. "Maybe we should follow his example and get some rest."

Aang nodded as Katara leaned in to kiss him. She laid down facing away from his sleeping bag. Aang rubbed her forearm briefly as a sign of affection and then fell into his pillow.

After a moment of this, Katara reached behind her, to where Aang was laying. She found his hand brought it around her to rest on her lower abdomen.

Aang smiled to himself as he felt the soft and smooth, yet shapely form of Katara under the sleeping bag.

This journey was going well.


	6. Chapter 6: To Omashu

**Author's Note:**** Wow, I know it's been quite a while since I last updated, but my old computer was acting up again… for four months. This story will be as long as I said it would be, even if my updates are a bit scattered at some points. Anyways, I lied earlier when I said I have most of the story planned out. I have **_**Aang and Katara's**_** story planned out. Right now, Toph's, Sokka's, and Suki's stories are a bit open ended. I do plan to have them all participate in a journey relevant to the main plot at some point though. Any suggestions on that topic would be greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed before! **

**Disclaimer:** **Yeah, Yeah… I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, everyone knows that… this is getting extremely tedious. But really, do we have to write disclaimers? Has anyone gotten in trouble here for not writing one? I'm curious. **

**Chapter Six: To Omashu **

Toph could tell by the heat on her skin that it was daytime once more. Of course, the forest she was passing though let very little sunlight through the snarled branches of its trees. The earthbender had traveled through the night to put distance between her and her prison; the place everyone knew as Gaoling.

Although she was blind, she was from helpless. This fact was made clear in her past endeavors. The only predicament she was in now, was one of knowing which way to travel. Sure, she could feel anything that stood within about a quarter mile radius, but that gave her no insight as to whether she was heading east, west, north, or her desired path, south.

She knew that the sun rose in the east and set in the west. It was still early in the morning, so if she stood still and felt which direction the sun hit her most, she could determine which direction North was, obviously using east as a guide.

In a moment of exacting her scientific pursuit, Toph discovered that she was in fact facing west- a good direction to be traveling in at the moment, as she needed to travel around the steep mountain range to the south. If she had traveled north, she would have ended up on the doorstep of the Si Wong desert. Had she travel east, she would have eventually come to the southern shores of Chameleon Bay. But, to continue west, that would bring her to easily navigable plains just about a day south of Omashu.

Toph Beifong, a thirteen-year-old girl with a sack full of Earth Kingdom gold in her pocket (stolen from her parents, of course) knew one thing for certain, and that was the fact that the supplies she had brought with her would only last a few days. She needed to find a town and _use_ her gold as soon as possible.

* * *

An early morning for both of them, Aang and Katara had awoke before dawn and set off once again on their journey. As they had discussed the night before, they would be closing on Omashu by late afternoon.

Riding on Appa today, however, was something quite different from yesterday. A cold winter wind had blown up from the south and it was clearly making things less comfortable astride the loveable bison.

Katara sat far in the back of the saddle with her head leaning against the soft rolls of sleeping bags packed away. Her brown hair was down and the wind caused it to lash about her in a way that any boy would find extremely attractive.

Aang looked back at her for a moment from Appa's head and then turned around completely to face her. His general curiosity in whatever Katara was doing led him to shift to his stomach and rest his head on his hands in an intriguing sort of way. "Hey Katara, you're not tired are you?"

She sat up to look at him and smiled affectionately. "No, not really. I slept pretty well last night."

"Oh, well it just looked like you were sleeping… that's all."

Katara giggled at his feeble attempt to make a bored conversation and climbed forward, towards Aang. "Why? are you tired?"

Aang swung around to land on the saddle next to Katara. "Nope. Just bored… again."

Katara placed a hand on Aang's cheek and sighed. "These journeys are so much less… comical… without Sokka." She said this in an almost teasing way to the young airbender, causing the poor boy to nearly tackle her with desire.

"Um- I can be funny too! Like- uh… I heard this one joke a while ago it's- um… well, I can't remember most of it but it made me laugh!" Aang quickly stated in an uproar of the nervous emotions Katara aroused in him.

She laughed again. "Aang, you don't need to act funny just because of something I said."

Aang took Katara's hand from his face and closed it in his own. "I just wanted to make sure you were- well- entertained." He smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Aang, trust me," she started playfully, "You're pretty funny without trying."

Now Aang laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, like just now… It was funny when you tried to be funny. That counts."

Aang rolled his eyes to counter her teasing. He then pulled the waterbender into his arms and sat silently for a moment.

Katara spoke steadily, changing the subject to a more serious matter. "Maybe Bumi can help us with the resistance problem… maybe he can give us an update at least."

Aang nodded. "I'm sure he will. Though, if he gives us any information, it'll probably be a riddle."

Katara smiled and agreed. "Yeah, or it just won't make any sense."

Appa flew on for almost five hours without stopping. The tedious journey both Aang and Katara had feared was now a reality. Then again, with a group of villainous firebenders about in the Earth Kingdom, tedious journeys were the least of their problems.

It was a good three hours before sunset that they finally beheld the four mountains on which stood Omashu. Many of the plants and trees around the city were scarred and dead from the recent siege of the city by the Fire Nation only a little over a year before. The stone bridge leading to its gate was built anew, however, and the metal scaffolding within the city had fallen since their last visit.

Appa landed on a hill outside the city where he let Aang and Katara disembark across the bridge. Aang's robes glided gracefully over the hard stone, his staff was held lightly in his left hand. To Katara, watching Aang in his Avatar robes, walking tall with his staff, seemed to make him age for some strange reason. This was in the most respective of ways as when they approached the guarded earth gate, and the guards got a good look at his arrows, they gasped and bowed deeply to their honored guests.

A tall muscular guard stood before them. "Hello, Avatar Aang… It is truly an honor to see you again…" This, referring to Aang's past visit very soon after the end of the war, "We would be happy to escort you to King Bumi if that is what you wish."

Aang glanced at Katara who shrugged in a dismissing sort of way. He returned eye contact to the guard. "I think we'll both be fine getting there on our own. Thank you." He finished with a bow.

Aang and Katara stepped into the city to find that, although the metal scaffolding was gone, many mild construction projects were taking place to rebuild the city's wooden houses. In fact, most of the mail slides seemed to be fragmented or were missing altogether.

"Well, no mail cart riding today I guess, Aang." Katara seemed to state with a sigh of relief.

Aang seemed a bit more distressed, however. "Katara, look around you. It's been a year and this city is hardly rebuilt. What's going on around here?"

"I'm sure it's just delayed because everyone's so tired from the war- or, it's probable that some sort of political issue is making things difficult." She waited a moment to let Aang adjust and then placed a hand on his back and guided him forward. "C'mon, we should go see Bumi now."

* * *

As the sun fell to the west, Toph's feet became almost unbearably weary- something that didn't happen often. The trees had gradually dispersed until there were barely any surrounding the young earthbender. She found herself in a light field filled with golden grass and chirping bugs.

Far to her left (the south) still loomed the great coastal mountains. She had mauled over her options many times, as the day went on. She could just use her earthbending to traverse the mountains, but that would be a waste of time as there were no ports or cities on the far side- just a shear cliff and water. Thus, her plan remained the same- head west to the open coast.

When she felt structures in the distance, and the vibrations of human inhabitants, her heart skipped a beat. Finally, she had come to a town where she could get more food, sleep, and maybe even get an ostrich horse ride to her destination.

Toph walked into the single street town, feeling the few residents and noting how they all reacted in a strange way to her buildings were wooden and two stories for the most part. At some, shop stands were set up selling an assortment of questionable goods.

She walked to one of the stands and began speaking to the man behind the counter. "I need something to eat mister."

The lanky man stared in awe at her. She was obviously blind by the looks of her eyes, but she acted as if she could she perfectly. "Um… yes. I can get you a nice hot Hog-Chicken meal for a gold piece."

Toph resented the idea of eating more Hog-Chicken. The creature was a major delicacy in that part of the country and she had often been forced to eat it for the sake of her parents' important guests.

"Don't you have _anything _other than Hog-Chicken?"

The man shifted nervously. "We have… rice."

Toph sighed. "Alright, I'll take the Hog-Crap." She set a gold piece on the counter and moved to the side of the shop to loiter until her food was ready. After a few moments of feeling the passing civilians, she felt the marching of a small company of Earth Kingdom soldiers.

The green-clad warriors moved in front of the shop and dispersed to go about their own business. A little boy ran to one of the young soldiers who couldn't have been older than sixteen. "Szn-Su! Mom says that dinners ready and you should stop by if you're on leave."

Toph smiled. These young soldiers must have survived the war, and are now returning home with their families.

As the brothers walked away, an old man approached Toph. "What's your name young lady?" He inquired.

Toph made an irritated expression and replied. "The name's Katara—yeah, um Katara Sakura." Toph forced a smile to hide her lie. Katara's name was just the first that came to mind. Sakura was made up.

"Where ya from?"

Normally Toph would have replied that it was none of his beeswax, but seeing as she had a cover to maintain she might as well draw as little attention as possible. "I'm from… up north! Way up there, like by Ba Sing Se."

The old man squinted at her. "Well Katara, we don't much like strangers here. We can't trust em! Not since we got the Fire Lord's son here dressed up like a commoner! There could still be Fire Nation spies around here who don't know the war is over—or there could be resistance members!"

Toph held up her hand. "Wait a second! Prince Zuko was here? When?"

"About a year and a half ago. Why?"

Toph's hopes that maybe Zuko was nearby were dashed. He was here a long time ago—before she even knew he existed.

The old man seemed to be senile as he forgot about Toph's presence and wandered off.

Toph was called over by the shop owner. She took her meal and ate it quietly before returning to the counter. "I need some food supplies for my trip."

* * *

Aang and Katara made their way up the steep stone steps of Omashu's palace. Two guards bowed and let them pass through the great double doors and into the throne room.

Bumi sat, slouched at his throne. "Ah! Look who it is Flopsie! It's Aang and Katara come to visit!"

They looked about, but no furry Gorilla-Goat could be found. Katara turned her head questioningly. "Um, Bumi… Flopsie's not here."

"Oh, right! I put him back into his pen! He was being very bad!"

Aang was taking this short amount of time to survey the throne room. It was rather dark, layered in green, and circled by green crystal lights. It looked just about the same as his last visit.

"Bumi, it's good to see you again." Aang smiled but soon, his expression fell. "What's going on around here, though? Everything still seems… ruined from the war."

Bumi hummed questioningly and then looked about to his guards. "Bring my friends some furnishings!" The guards quickly filed out of the room and soon returned with two cushioned chairs and a wooden table.

Bumi sighed contentedly. "So, how long will you two be staying?"

Aang looked confusedly to Katara who returned his expression, both wondering why Bumi completely avoided Aang's question. They took their seats and faced Bumi readily. Aang gave a look of sheer concern. "Bumi, please, I would really like to know if there's anything I could help with."

Bumi's goofy expression fell to a more serious tone. "I'm sorry Aang, but there's nothing that you can do about this. Omashu will heal itself over time. However, the scars my life has dealt me thus far leave me ill and frail."

Aang's brow furrowed in realization. "Wait, but… It was just a year ago—you were fine! You were in perfect health!"

Bumi lifted a gray old hand. "Aang, Aang, I know it will be hard for you when I pass as I am the last remnant of your old life. But you need to see that you have a new life here… one with a new family, and new friends. I have served my part in your destiny and now it is time for me to join _my _many lost friends and family in the spirit world."

Aang sighed. "I know that there's nothing I can do about this. I guess that your guards have been busier tending to you than repairing the city. I understand."

Bumi coughed. "I told them to leave me be, but they couldn't do it." There was a long pause. "I won't last through the week my old friend."

Aang looked down at his lap and felt the warm presence of tears welling in his eyes. Katara had watched in sorrow, knowing it wasn't her place to speak between the two good friends until she and Aang were alone. She placed a loving hand on his shoulder and caressed him gently.

Bumi exhaled through his nose and looked down at them. "I know Aang. I pity that a young boy must lose so much in his life. You must not let my passing suede you from your mission however. I have news of the resistance."

Aang looked up with red eyes and nodded. "What news?"

"They have a major headquarters established in the Fire Nation Colony #23—or, as it used to be called, Xiaxai. From there, they are recruiting, building, and sending out their new massive army to continue the war. They have already burned down much of the heartland."

Katara grew anxious at this news. "Do you have any idea who's leading them?"

"None whatsoever. But whoever it is, they're a master of strategy. They advance with precision and perfection."

Aang stood. "Then Xiaxai is where we're headed. Thank you Bumi."

Bumi stood as well. "But you must stay the night! Rest, for Omashu will be your last safe haven!"

"Thank you. We'd love to stay." Katara said, extending an arm in gratitude, but keeping a tone that reflected the sorrowful situation.

Aang was silent as they entered the ornate living quarters Bumi had arranged for them. It was unimaginable. The fact that Bumi was dying knocked him off his feet and sent him flying. That old earthbender was the last living thing Aang had that took him back home (other than Appa and Momo of course, but that was different; they had both gone through something similar to him).

Katara somewhat subliminally expected the terrible news they had received about Bumi's health. She was more worried about Aang's reaction than anything. Although he was wise and mature, he was still a kid who hadn't fully come to terms with the death of everything and everyone he had once known.

Aang's depression was a painful sort of presence that seemed to have ripped his stomach out and flipped it inside out. Upon setting his staff gently against the stonewall, he fell in to one of the two beds lying near each other in the dimly lit chamber.

Katara stood for a moment, watching him in silent desperation. She could only imagine the anguish he was feeling at that moment and decided that there were some things that talking couldn't help. She instead took a seat on the bed next to his resting form and placed a hand on his back.

A second or two passed as Katara realized Aang was crying into the sheets. It was a silent and gentle shedding of tears that Katara had hardly ever seen come from him. Suddenly, Aang shifted himself to rest on Katara's lap, drawing her blue parka close to him. "I didn't want him to see me like this." He whispered.

Katara knew talking wouldn't help… but simply being there meant the whole world. She looked down at the boy crying in her lap and gently rubbed the back of his head as if she was caring for her child.


End file.
